Caught In The Riptide
by Modica8127
Summary: Dreams are the touchstones of our character
1. Chapter 1

As I opened his eyes, my surrendering's were unfamiliar but her voice is one I have heard a thousand times over. I winked one eye open and then slowly my other followed.

Mulder took a look around at the living room he laid in. Family photos laced the walls with two people that he knew; himself and Scully but one he did not recognize. A teenage boy that had the build of him but the nose and eye color of Scully.

The night before when I closed my eyes I was alone in the home I once shared with Scully but she had been long since gone. Left for only reasons I could blame himself. Mulder rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up out of this dream that he had wished for many years was his real life.

His thoughts were quickly cut off when he heard Scully yell from the back of the house. "Will? William Fox Mulder are you ignoring me? Dinner is almost ready." I started walking through the house to the back and noticed I knew my way around this house; it was my family's old lake house on the Vineyard. He made his way to the back and watched from a far. He saw two boys throwing a football around in the back by the lake. Possibly a friend of Will's. And there she was sitting on the deck steps watching them pass around the ball. Her hair was lighter than when I last saw her and god she looked even better. I always would think to myself when I would look in the mirror and see my wrinkles get deeper in my face Scully somehow found a way to roll back time and not age. Scully dressed in a long summer dress but with the back low enough that I can just see the top of her tattoo show through.

"Josh you need to go home to your own family tonight; tell them we will all catch up soon."

"Come on Mom, Josh just got here. Can I at least stay over his house later tonight? Josh's mom said I could."

"I'll ask your father at dinner and make sure it's okay with his parents."

Then she began to make a quick stride inside I presumed to make sure dinner was not burning. My reaction was to hide behind a wooden beam in the living although I was not as skinny as I was when we first met in 93'.

"Fox? What are you doing….?" Fox I thought to myself that was strange. She came up to me and kissed me quick but felt meaningful.

"How was your nap? You didn't sleep well last night so I didn't want to wake you."

I cut her off unintentionally but I couldn't concentrate on trying to have an actual conversation like this. "Scully, what year is it? How long have I been sleeping?"

"Don't start these games again, dinner will burn if I don't get it out of the oven. Can you tell Will it's time to come in and wash up?"

She answered so abruptly as if I have done this to her time and time again. I slowly started my path back to the back yard. I noticed more details on how much the house had been renovated. No longer were was it dark and dusty but now light airy and lived in by a family. I approached the backdoor leaning against its frame. I found myself staring at the young man that I feared I would never meet again.

"Hey Dad, wanna throw the ball around with us real quick?" Dad? Wow I convinced myself over the years I would never hear a child call me by this title but it felt good.

"Sorry bud gotta get inside to get ready for dinner before your mother has your and my ass. Josh time to go home."

"Alright Mr. Mulder, don't forget to call my parents about Will staying over!"

With that Josh was gone and Will and I were walking inside. I noticed while walking side by side into the kitchen that he took after me in height. Will looked to be around 14 years old and Scully was looking up in order to speak to him. Poor woman on a good day in tall heels barely made it to 5'4.

This was becoming to be one hell of a dream that I couldn't wake myself out of but I couldn't help but admit that this feeling was amazing. Quite honestly I didn't want to wake up out of it.

"Fox do you want red, white or a beer with dinner tonight?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." With that I saw her pour two glasses of red and begin to enter the dining room. Growing up I rarely had a sit down dinners with my family like this and I am sure Scully didn't have many as well with her father out to sea most of the time. She looked to really enjoy cooking dinner and ensuring Will and I had everything we needed before she took her seat.

"So Will, did you finish your summer reading books, school is just around the corner."

"Dad said I just need to Google the foot notes online and I'll be fine."

I nearly spit out my food and covered my mouth quickly to hid my smirk. Granted this would be something i would tell my son, I didn't expect him to throw me under the bus so soon. Scully shot me her one eyebrow rise of a death stare.

"Well, Will that wasn't exactly what I told you to do…" Hoping that I didn't actually give Will this guidance.

"Dad, yes you did you showed me the website.."

"How about finish your dinner and we can talk later about starting the book?" Best way to diffuse the situation I thought. "Oh Scully we need to call Josh's parents about Will staying over tonight. Do you have their number, do you know these people at all?"

Scully and Will stopped mid bite after this and I felt I said something wrong.

"Fox, Josh's parents are Monica and John yes we know them." Well that explains that I guess.

"And why are you calling mom Scully?"

"Hey Will" Scully interjected. "Why don't you finish up and go upstairs and pack your bags for tonight to stay at Josh's? I called earlier and his parents said it was fine for you to stay over."

With that, Will quickly finished his dinner and exited the table. At the same time Scully finished her wine and began to pour more.

"I'm sorry" I started. "Did I do or say something wrong?" Scully at this point standing collecting the plates and making her way back into the kitchen. I followed close behind to finish the conversation. She still facing the sink, I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Even in my dreams she still smelled of the perfume she had worn for years now. I placed my head in the crook of her neck and it felt as if she melted into me. She turned around now facing me and took the wine from my hands placing it onto the butcher block counter. I moved in slowly but passionately. My lips met hers which tasted like the merlot she had just finished. My hands began to travel feeling the small of her back. I loved this feature on Scully; her back toned but showcased curves. I remember nights when we first became intimate I would trace from down her neck to her serpent at her tail bone. Our mouths began to part with my tongue entering her mouth first but she gladly accepted.

"Gross guys! I'm gone three minutes!" Will came down the steps with his backpack ready to go.

We quickly parted as if we were teenagers being caught by our parents.

"I'll clean up here why don't you walk Will down to John and Monica's?" Scully smiled as her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"So Will, what are your and Josh's plans for tonight?" That was all I had as we walked down the street with Will showing me the way to John and Monica's house.

"You're having another flashback aren't you Dad?" Will blatantly responded and left me stunned for a slight second.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad, you do this every couple years. You start talking about what year is it, asking mom about what you do for a living, asking how old I am. Mom has to remind you all the time. Sometimes I hear her crying at night because you get really good for a year or two and we are waiting for you to wake up one morning and not know where you are."

This kid was too damn smart for his own age and god to think what I have put him and Scully through all these years. It was all a punch to the gut. I raked my hand through Will's already messy hair as we continue down our path.

"Well buddy, I will make sure this is the last time."

William smiled at me as if saying 'I know you mean it but it will happen again'

"Well we're here."

"Hey Fox!" I could recognize his NY accent anywhere. I shot him a smile and a small wave. I always thought John had feelings for Dana. Wow Dana, in my real world I haven't called her Dana in years but here it just feels so natural. Anyways, I had always thought he had feelings for her even while pregnant with our child. But he took care of her, of them while I was taken and away. I should thank him every day of my life because of that.

"Why don't you and Dana come over tomorrow night for dinner?" This is the same man that joined the same journey I was on for a good portion of my life now asking me to come over for dinner. I wasn't used to this domesticity of life. I had always wondered what it would be like and of course only had this vision with Scully by my side.

"I'll bring it up to her when I get home, see you later. Will, have a good night!"

"Yeah dad I'll be fine bye." He shouted as he ran into the house.

I began my journey back home to Scully, Dana, my wife.


	2. Chapter 2

As I turned the corner back to the house I realize that John and Monica were living in the old Peterson house. They were friendly with my parents while growing up and sometimes watched my sister and I. I only wish I could have dreams or memories of Scully William and I moving into our house. What was it like I wondered? Did we do all the renovations together? What was Scully and my wedding like? I am sure she was beautiful but did she wear a big wedding dress or a simple cocktail dress? Was William a ring bearer or maybe he walked Scully down the aisle instead? I was nearing back home and I thought to myself I want to enjoy the rest of what this dream which felt like reality has to offer and not burden Scully with these questions. Actually, no I am not going to go to sleep tonight I am going to stay up as long as possible.

In my real life Scully had left me about five years ago but our feelings never changed for each other. Our love is one that runs deep and would never falter. We had put our lives on the line for each other countless amount of times over the years trying to save each other from this quest I started many years ago and poor Scully I pulled her into this. I remember the moment I knew Scully would leave me. I didn't blame her but I kick myself in the ass for not fighting harder for her. Why would I just let her walk out like that? She had decided to take get an apartment closer to the hospital but she would come to our or my house I should call it on weekends when she had time and holidays. We would try our best to keep our hands to ourselves but we could never keep our promises.

It would start with a kiss hello or goodbye and turn into a night full of passion. I would make love to her as if it would be my last time truly not knowing if it would be. I think she felt the same way as well. A kiss would turn into ripping each other's clothes off, me picking her up against a wall and finally leading our way to the bedroom. Some cases we couldn't wait that long and would make the kitchen floor our bed for the evening. Scully is a woman who just doesn't realize how beautiful and sexy she is. She always thought there is more to a woman then her looks like brains and knowledge. Which her IQ was always a turn on to me but she just doesn't realize the power she has over men. Over me. I need to make a promise to myself that when I wake up I need to fix things permanently with Scully. I need to explain my feelings for her and change myself for the better in order to get her back in my life. I know were both in our 50's now but why not finally get married.

As I rounded the corner back to the house I noticed smoke coming from the backyard and the smell of burning wood. I followed the dirt path that was in the yard when I was growing up that looks to be still in use and noticed Scully outback putting together an outdoor fire. It was a perfect night to sit outside. The sky clear and seemed all the stars were out twinkling for Scully and I. The moons reflection bouncing off the lake. As we walked closer Scully had two chairs ready along with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She has since added a blanket around her shoulders but still had on her summer dress. The fires light illuminated off of Scully's face showing her natural beauty which did not need any stitch of makeup.

"Nice little set up here you got" I approached taking my seat next to Scully taking a sip from my glass.

"I'm sorry for before Scully. William explained to me that apparently this is a reoccurring thing that I do but Scully I'm telling you I feel asleep last night in my house alone with a life that was not like this and I woke up in this world. I'm not complaining this is exactly everything I ever wanted but I am afraid to enjoy it because I know once I fall asleep I will slip away from you; from this and go back to the hell of the life I am living right now."

"Mulder, the longer you get lost in your dreams the more you will miss out on the life you have right in front of you. We made a promise to each other that once we found William and began this life that we would try to make it as normal as possible by using our first names in front of him. Try to give him what he and we finally deserved; normalcy."

In my heart I would hope to think Scully was right in what she was saying but in my head I knew it was not factual. As I took a gulp of my wine it had produced liquid courage through my veins. As I stood I took Scully's hand in mine and led the way.

"Where are we going Mulder?"

"It's a perfect night for a swim Scully."

I led our way down the old wooden dock that I ran across as a child to run into the lake. We stopped at the end of the dock. Her eyes locked in on mine and gestured for me to go first. I quickly removed my shirt and began unbutton my pants. That used to be my favorite moment right before we would become intimate. Scully would take her time removing my shirt off over my head and taking her time down to my pants. She made me yearn even more for her until I couldn't take it anymore. Game of cat and mouse.

This time is different, undressing myself just leaving my boxers on. I jumped in and found the water slightly cold but my body adjusted quickly.

"Come on Scully your turn."

No words left her mouth but instead she began undressing herself. Her eyes seemingly looking right through me. Slowly pulling her hair out of the bun she had up and shook her hair out. Next pulling the string that tied behind her neck. With one quick tug the dress feel to her polished toes. Her curves glistened against the moons light outlining her smooth porcelain skin. Underneath no bra or underwear existed which shocked me. This dream Scully was adventurous. She approached the end of the dock and made a leap in. As her head bobbled to the top of the water her hair fell perfectly slicked back. She only rose enough from the water leaving her lips submerged. Her eyes narrowed in on me as if I was the prey and she the hunter.

"If I would have known that a little night swim would bring out this side of you I would have done this years ago."

"Shut up Mulder and kiss me."

Her lips collided with mine wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt her nipples hard against my chest and slowly her smooth legs around my body. Our tongues danced within each other's mouths with delicate twists and turns. I tried my best to steady ourselves in the water but my hands were losing control traveling up and down the water.

"We need to get out of this water before I drawn the both of us." I could barely get the words out my body so over worked from excitement.

"And what a shame that would be. Why don't we head inside?" She began her decent out of the water and onto the wooden dock. Damn this woman's body; can drive a grown man crazy. We tried our best to casually walk back into the house but by the time we got to the slider we couldn't contain ourselves. My hands wrapped around Scully's face gripping her tight back to mine. On cue I picked her and she wrapped her body around mine. Although I have never slept in this house I knew the way to our bedroom. I laid her delicately on the bed that was made out of hard wood with four solid wood posts. I began to lace her body with small kisses starting from her lips tracing down between her breasts down to her belly button. I could notice her aching for me so I kept traveling this time going off the track and kissing the sides of her thighs. Now between her legs I slowly looked up at her and noticed her eyes closed shut and her back beginning to arch. This right here was always my favorite point of view of her. I was slowly making my way to her opening when she tugged me up me now eye to eye with her.

"No time for that." She climbed on top and began to work her body.

My hands traveled to her ass finding handfuls as she slid up and down.

"Jesus Christ Mulder.." She moaned as I could tell she was going faster about to reach her climax.

I decided to quickly roll her onto her back and take the top. Flinging her legs on top of my shoulders I began to move fast and hard inside of her.

"Shit" as all that would escape my mouth as I fastly approached orgasm as did she. My hips grinded into hers giving my last few pumps before I collapsed on top of her in one fell swoop.

"God Mulder that was, that was amazing." I met this with laughter and kissed the side of her neck. Scully and I had amazing sex but she was right this night was quite fantastic.

We laid in bed enjoying the bliss that we created. The only light in the room was the one that moon created. I began to kiss delicately down Scully's neck pulling her closer to me. I pulled her arm up to me and noticed her hand which was decorated with a very nice rock of a diamond ring and two bands on either side laced with diamonds. Damn, in this dream world I sure know how to pick out fancy rings for her which she deserved. I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed each one of her tiny fingers taking extra time on the one that held the commitment between us two.

"Can you show me pictures of our wedding day please?" I asked her in a short whisper.

"I thought you'd never ask." With that she was out of the bed putting on a tank top and a pair of underwear. Two A.M. found us with photos strewed across our bed and Scully telling stories of the wedding night.

"So you're telling me Skinner actually married the two of us?"

"Yes he did! And John was your best man. Right here in this backyard. It was beautiful day Mulder. The weather was perfect and everything came together with no issues. It was just family and close friends."

"And you just looked beautiful Scully. I'm sure it was the best moment of my life to see you walk down the aisle." The dress which I had a hard time earlier trying to picture suddenly was perfect for her. An off white color which fell to the floor. It hugged her curves perfectly with sparkle scattered throughout. The back exposed down to her tailbone. Mulder thinking she probably did this knowing he loved this feature of her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Monica texted me earlier when you went to drop William off. They want us to come over tomorrow night for dinner. Are you up for that or are you still trying to adjust."

Adjust? This choice of words confused me but I had no other explanation for this.

"We have no other friends besides them around here." I said jokingly. "That's fine"

Our night ended with Scully drifting off to sleep and I stayed up forcing myself to stay awake. There was no way I was leaving this dream world back to my shitty life just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked through the back of the Doggett residence I glanced over photos hung along the walls saw the evolution of their relationship. Dating to marriage to the first home together and finally a child. A boy. After all John's been through Mulder thought to himself he deserved this. Mixed through the photos were even some of him and Scully. Their photo history following the same path as Monica and John. I stole a beer from the fridge and met John out on the back porch. The boys were playing nicely in the backyard as the women talked quietly at the kitchen table over glasses of wine.

"So Monica says you're having another little set back; anything I can help you feel free to shoot." John always had a way of being blunt and too the point. Must be the New York mannerism coming out of him but I appreciated that about him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Trying to readjust but I think we're doing just fine at this point of time."

"Good to hear because to be honest I don't know how Dana does it. I see how broken she gets when your off track. You have a good woman and amazing kid Mulder. Don't screw this up."

I couldn't help but peer through the window back to the kitchen to glance at Scully. John was every bit of right. All the things she stood by me through; not many people could survive but she did. Only for me. I had to make this right. What if I was merely just surviving through life with the blinders on and not realizing this was my reality now. If this was my life now; I could accept every bit of it.

Dinner was interesting to see the camaraderie between everyone. I mostly sat back much it taking it all in and laughing on cue. The drinks were flowing and the boys were engaged in the conversation talking about past cases.

"Oh god Dana, remember when I had to cut that slug out of your back. Damn that was terrible. You just had to run off and take a case by yourself."

"Mom you had a slug in your back? Gross…Why wasn't dad there though?"

"Well honey yes I had a slug in back but thank god John was there to help." I noticed Scully trying to do her best to advert away from their sons questions. How do you explain well your father was abducted by aliens the same time I found out I was pregnant with you. Yeah doesn't quite sound like it would go over well.

After dinner was done and cleaned away the boys dispersed upstairs to play video games and the adults out to the deck.

I came up behind Scully as she watched the stars blink against its black canvas.

"I'm never leaving you or William again; I just want you to know that. Though sickness and in health is what they say right?"

Scully turned around wrapping me up with her in her shawl shielding the briskness in the changing of the seasons to come. No words were stated but our lips collided with an answer that she believed me. My hand wrapped around the back of her head pulling her in and not letting go anytime soon. Our tongues danced slowly and passionately against one another.

"Again guys! Come one. Old people don't do stuff like that!"

We stopped in place moving only with our eyes to look at our child that was red in embarrassment of his parents.

"Well you just know how to come in at the perfect moment son. Just wait until you bring home a girl I'll be sure to repay the favor. And hate to tell you but your mom is every bit of hot." Scully couldn't help but giggle to herself with Mulders remark. "What's up Will? I continued.

"The Doggett's said I can stay over again.." William quickly cut off by Scully. "No Will, you just stayed over last night you need to stay in your own bed tonight." Monica popped her out "Oh Dana stop you know we don't mind." Scully gave a smile which provided the permission to Will which he then ran off to get settled upstairs.

"And plus looks like you two have some catching up to do." Monica finished.

I gave Scully a sheepish smile with a nudge. "I guess we will take you up on your offer; can you tell Will he needs to be home by 10AM tomorrow. Dinner was great as always; we're gonna head off."

With hugs and handshakes between us couples Scully and I made our trek back home hand in hand.

I broke the silence. "Scully lets go sit at the bay beach and put our feet in the water." With not having a child to worry about tonight she took me up on my offer and let him lead the way.

We entered the beach which had tiny crashing waves that made a ripple sound. The moon was the only light but that wasn't a problem. We left our shoes at a spot in the sand and walked down to feel the water.

"I had a moment tonight; where I took it all in. You as my wife, Will my son and our life we're living. I noticed as I zoned out and the room became quite and my peripheral became cloudy. The only thing that stayed clear was you and Will. I want this life; actually I need this life."

"Mulder, I trust that you are trying your hardest to get back to where we were before this episode and will be there for you for 100 more to come; if they do. Will and I aren't going anywhere."

I grabbed her close and hugged her tightly. Although our height difference Scully had this spot along my body that fit perfectly. Her head always nestled under my jaw.

"Why don't we take spot up on the beach and sit for a little while?" I suggested. Scully walked along side until they decided on a spot. She laid her shawl along the beach and we sat.

"Do you ever think they'll find us here Mulder?"

"Well I can't say they won't but I will fight them to the end to make sure nothing happens to us all. I can check with Lone Gunmen tomorrow to just make sure we have all precautions in place."

"That would be good; also I know they have been wanting to come up lately to see us all. Could be good timing."

I grabbed Scully's legs to pull her closer to him. Being outside the FBI she really dressed differently. Simple but cute. Black tank with jean shorts that probably for her age shorter than they should be. She was in better shape than most women half her age so he didn't complain. Her eyes were almost as bright as the stars in the sky. They twinkled like the ring that sat heavy on her left hand. He was still proud of himself of that ring even though he has no memory of proposing and offering my heart to her for eternity.

Her lips quickly found mine in a feverish moment of weakness. my hands quickly guided her safely to lean back on the soft sand below. Our hands quickly began to travel up and down each others bodies. I moved from her chin down to her neck kissing and biting slightly along the way. Scully made me know she liked this by a dig of her nails into my back. I released a small moan in pleasure.

I pulled away looking at this woman in my arms asking for permission to proceed. Scully nodded with a yes at which I then continued where we left off. I pulled my shirt off throwing it to the side while Scully worked on my pants. Before I could realize I was naked and Scully laid fully clothed.

"Wells that's a problem" Scully stated with a smirk. My hands quickly found her shirt and bra while my to her shorts. I sat in amazement staring at her body which glittered in the moon. I felt like a teenager again. The power she had over me anymore; I couldn't keep my hands away. Maybe it was my way of making up for lost time. I began my journey starting behind her ear. Her skin milky soft below my lips. I then followed between her breasts down to her belly button. my thumbs latched under each side of her underwear as she lifted her bottom to assist. I slowly removed watching her close her eyes in the anticipation of what's to follow; putty in my hands. The underwear flowed off the tips of her painted toes so gracefully. I restarted my path kissing from her toes following down her toned calves thinking how this woman still finds time to work out with all she does. I leaned in and followed to her inner things. I felt her quiver under me and moan breathlessly. I nudged her legs open with my own and slowly made my entry. She arched her back in response; eyes wide open staring straight into mine. No words were spoken but effortlessly exchanged by eyes. We had this connection from the first day she entered my office in that boxy suit.

As I found my rhythm she craved me more digging nails in my back and murmuring my name under her breath. I always loved when she would say his name when they made love. He knew he was hers and she his but something about calling my name made it satisfying as a man. I felt her tighten around me seeing she was close. Within seconds we had both made it to ourourour ecstasy and collapsed to each other.

"Granted that was amazing that is the first and only time we will have sex in public Mr. Mulder." Scully joked as she put her clothes back on watching as Mulder did the same.

"Now that's a fib Mrs. Mulder; what about the dock the other night?"

"Well that was in the privacy of our own home, clearly different." Giving a playful smack in the arm as he gathered her shawl. We walked hand in hand back home joking and laughing along the way. He couldn't have pictured a better day; family time, friends and some alone time with this lady.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and get this sand out of places it shouldn't be." Scully stated as she made her way to their bedroom master bathroom. "I think you need a second opinion on that don't you think?"

"Don't even think about it." With that she made her steps to their bedroom.

I starting pacing around the house flipping the tv on in the living room, grabbing a drink of water and eventually going out to the mailbox to retrieve that days mail.

I noticed a Manuela envelope with no markings on the outside which immediately set off alarms.

Knocking on the bathroom door "Hey Scully, were you expecting anyone from work or Will's teachers to drop anything off in the mail box were you?"

"Ummm not that I know of."

I turned quickly heading to the kitchen table to open its contents and quickly gasped in horror. These photos which look like were taken with long lenses camera from a distance of me playing baseball with Will, Scully getting ready in the morning and worse Scully and I in the backyard doing the naked pretzel.

My call to the Lone Gunman came quicker than he had thought..


End file.
